Wendigo
The Wendigo is a violent spirit of Native American lore. It is identified as a They seem to make their nests in dark, damp places, usually caves and abandoned mineshafts. They sometimes keep their victims alive for days before feeding as they prefer their food to be alive. They have been known to live in colder climates such as northern Canada. They have strong connections winter, the cold, starvation, cannibalism and greed. Origin A wendigo can turn other people into wendigos but they have to posses them. The person will start looking for food despite the fact they have weeks of it, once they break down and consume human flesh they undergo the transformation of a wendigo. Killing it There is one way to destroy the Wendigo. Burn it alive. Make sure to aim for the heart or else the Wendigo's soul would still be there and would find another body to take over. References *In an episode of Supernatural, Sam and Dean are tasked with rescuing a man imprisoned by a Wendigo. Even when shot with a rifle, they only succeed in aggravating it. Dean, however, is able to kill it using a flaregun. *In the video game Dementium II for the Nintendo DS, the second boss battle is a "Wendigo Witch". Once defeated, she falls and turns into the protagonist's wife, lying in a pool of blood. *In the film, The Lone Ranger, Tonto believes Cavendish isn't an ordinary criminal, but a Wendigo, an evil, murderous spirit, this is the explanation for why the Lone Ranger uses silver bullets, as it is a material that creates the Wendigo and can only kill it. *In an Lost Tapes on Animal Planet, there was an episode centered around the Wendigo. *In the show Charmed, one of the main characters, Piper Halliwell, was turned into a Wendigo. Like Dean from Supernatural, Piper's sister, Prue, killed the Wendigo with a flare gun telekinetically, turning Piper back. *The movie ''Windigo ''is about the legend of the Wendigo. However, the Wendigo looks more like the Slender Man than the original creature. For the plot of the movie,as well as some theories about the resemblance to the Slender Man, click here *In an episode of the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic the main antagonist of the episode are "Windigo". And is depicted as a being of the cold and feeding on hate. Much how the Wendigo lives in the cold and feeds on cannibalism and greed. *In the movie Ravenous, the main antagonist is a Wendigo * in an episode of 'Teen Wolf', Scott faces a surviver from a mysterious murder and later find out that the surviver is actully a wendigo, and later killed by the mute by stabbing it with a tomahawk, straight through the heart. - Wendigo make multiple appearances as enemies and playable characters in the Japanese role-playing game series Shin Megami Tensei. Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Cryptids Category:Monsters Category:Movie Monsters Category:Dog like monsters Category:Horror monsters Category:Monster in my pocket Category:Horror Legends Category:Animal monsters Category:Demon Category:Villains Category:Fan made monsters Category:Man-made Monsters Category:Predators